


Nine

by gleek_runner



Series: The Numbers trilogy [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Murder, but actually don't, everyone dies, number games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/pseuds/gleek_runner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Numbers...they have been helping humanity since the start.Everyday we use them but we never appreciate them.What are the numbers?That,we shall never know...I tend to believe they are like humans,different shapes and values.Back then the times were different,we appreciated the number's value but now?Now,after using them after taring them apart we just continue our lifes while abusing them.As I look to my life,I realize how the numbers symbolize me and now...they'll see what I'm capable of</p><p>Disclaimer:I do not own Glee,if I did many things would be different.Also many things will be different in this fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Not everyone dies...seriously

__

The wind was howling,the darkness had covered the small town of Lima,Ohio.It was one of those moments when you would be too afraid to stay alone,the kind of moments when you would heard a branch tapping your window and completly freak out about it.

She took a sip of her drink and fixed her red dress.She was always a fan of the color,unlike most people who believed it symbolize blood,death and Satan.One of her not so friend used to call her Devil in a red dress and truly she was.

"I'm surprised to see you here,Sha-Queer-A" The Latina would normally punched that grin of the boy's face but right now she wasn't in the mood.She put down her drink and turned to the man

"Well,Fievel that you still have your disney wannable prince haircut,I used to go here.You on the other way were in Dalton,right?"

She was surprised,to be honest,seeing the ex-Warbler in Mckinley's reunion and it wasn't a good surprise.If she wasn't mistaken last time she saw the man was during the performance of Black and White.She specifically remembered him refusing to sing since he hated their guts.Although the Warbler eventually helped the New Direction with the proposal by performing All you need is love along with Vocal Adrenaline,he still hadn't won her affection.

"I was,but I came here with Dave" The girl would throw up if she wasn't in public,only hearing Dave's name made her sick.Although she dated him for a short amount of time,it didn't change the fact that he bullied Kurt.Yes she did had a problem with Kurt being bullied,yet she would deny it to everyone.

"Those are some low standards even for you"she replied with bitterness"As friends"he explained "Still"

"Instead of bothering with my relationships you should focus on yours.Rumour has it you found yourself a girl

"Damn it,she thought,from all people did he have to be the one to know?"So where is?"

"Dani didn't feel well" That was a big lie.She had to beg Dani not to come so things wouldn't be akward with her ex.Lucky for her,her girlfriend understood.

"Dani?Isn't that a guy name's?" "It's from Daniella,Smythe" The boy grinned again as a smirk formed to his face,she was now 100% sure she got to punch him.Her fist was ready but it stopped as a hand reached her.

"Santana,hi"The blonde girl smiled at her friend and gave her a hug"Thank God,you came before I went all Lima Heights on the gay version of Barry Allen over here"she whispered.The blonde looked over at the boy,she recognised him but his name escaped her memory.

"Quinn Fabray"she introduced "Sebastian Smythe" The man senced the blonde's dislike but kind of enjoyed it

"Well I should go.I'm looking forward in ruining old Betty's White evening"

"You won't"Quinn told him"Kurt and Blaine broke off their engagement"

"Then I might as well go talk to Blaine"he smirked leaving the two girls with a disgust face. "I'm glad he's gone"Santana muttered and turned her head to the dance floor,landing her eyes on a man with mohawk haircut dancing with random girls"Puckerman is flirting,you know.Don't you mind?"

"San,who are we kidding?Puck and I would never work out,he just isn't the one" The girl almost burst into laughter after hearing her friend talking about true love and stuff but decided to hide it.Her mind was still drifting to Dani.

///\\\\\///\\\\\///\\\\\

She took a bite of her salad as she stared the tv,she was mad more like furious at her girlfriend for leaving her here.Sure she said it was okay but she didn't meant it!How was she supposed to leave her alone with her ex(and many more people)?

To make things worst The Vampire Diaries had end up in a cliffchanger,which was one of the things Dani hated the most.She got up and opened a window,letting the cold come to the hotel's room.She sat back to the table and continued eating.

///\\\\\///\\\\\///\\\\\

The Latina was now on her sixth drink,lucky for her she wasn't getting drunk that easily.After the Tik Tok's fiasco when the glee club started throwing up,she was more carefull with drinking. She looked over at the stage and saw the three girls at their dresses.

The one,a dark skinned girl with short hair(that wasn't actually a girl),Unique and the other,tall skinny brunnete,Marley.But it was the third girl,the blonde,that made her heart race looking back at the memories. It was then three at first,the Unholy Trinity started together.It would either be Saying a Little Prayer,or just dancing together but they were best friends.Soon after Quinn had become the third wheel,she cut off because of her pregnancy and her problems with Finn which led to her relationship with the blonde,Brittany.

It started as a friends with benefits relationship which led to a real one.It was supposed to last,all those times they sang Landslide,Songbird,I wanna dance with somebody,Rumour has it/Someone like you,Mine and many more.The music started to play slowly as Brittany,also known as her ex sang.

**_Love is just history that_ **

**_They may prove_ **

**_And when you're gone_ **

**_I'll tell them my religion's you_ **

**_When Pontius comes to_ **

**_Kill the king upon his throne_ **

**_I'm ready for their stones_ **

Brittany sang with Marley and Unique the chorus,and yet she could feel the blonde's eyes on her.

_**I'll dance, dance, dance** _

_**With my hands, hands, hands** _

_**Above my head, head, head** _

_**Like Jesus said I'm gonna dance, dance, dance** _

_**With my hands, hands, hands** _

_**Above my head** _

_**Hands together,** _

_**Forgive him before** _

_**He's dead because: I won't cry for you** _

_**I won't crucify the things you do** _

_**I won't cry for you, see** _

_**When you're gone I'll still be bloody Mary** _

No matter what Brittany sang,she could always bring the innosence of everything.Like Santana had told her"You're a unicorn"which for Brittany meant the world.

_**We are not just art for Michelangelo to carve** _

_**He can't rewrite the agro** _

_**Of my furied heart I'll wait on mountain tops** _

_**In Paris cold Je ne veux pas mourir toute seul** _

_**: I'll dance, dance, dance** _

_**With my hands, hands, hands** _

_**Above my head, head, head** _

_**Like Jesus said I'm gonna dance, dance, dance** _

_**With my hands, hands, hands** _

_**Above my head** _

_**Hands together,** _

_**Forgive him before** _

_**He's dead because: I won't cry for you** _

_**I won't crucify the things you do** _

**_I won't cry for you, see_ **

**_When you're gone I'll still be bloody Mary_ **

**_Dum dum da da da_ **

**_Dum dum da da da da da da_ **

**_Dum dum da da da_ **

**_Dum dum da da da da da da_ **

**_Dum dum da da da_ **

**_I won't cry for you I won't crucify the things_ **

**_You do do do I won't cry for you (Gaga), see_ **

_**When you're gone (Gaga)** _

_**I'll still be bloody Mary (Gaga) Whoah Whoah** _

_**Whoah, Whoah Whoah Whoah, Whoah Whoah** _

_**Whoah Whoah Whoah Whoah, Whoah Whoah** _

_**Whoah Oh, Liberaté, mi amor** _

Santana felt her phone vibrating,Dani was calling her"Hey babe,we're almost done h--"

 _"You shouldn't have leave Santana"_ a raspy voice told her

"Who is this?"

_"When people are alone,bad things happen"_

"Dani,I swear if this is a prank you pulled with Elliot it isn't funny!"

 _"Oh trust me,I have made sure Dani will never be able to pull a prank...or talk"_ Santana froze at her position as the voice continued _"Did you know she is a football fan?"_

"Look I don't know who you are but I'm tired of your game"

_"I'm not playing.They have done a great job with the gym"_

The line went dead and so did Santana's heart,she dropped her bag and run to the gym.Quinn looked at her running,sweating all over her face and looked at Brittany.The two blonde girls decided to run after their friend for some answers. Santana was in front of the gym's door,she slowly opened it"No"she whispered as she stared at Dani's body.It was full of blood because of her multiple stabs.Brittany and Quinn entered seconds after,looking at the same scene in horror.Santana's phone vibrated again with Dani's photo as backround. "What have you done?"

_"Oh my darling.I'm just getting started"_


	2. Santana Diabla Lopez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana's prespective of one day after the incident.The New Directions try to cheer her up and are about to find themselves very deep in the game...

"Vete a la verga culero!"the Latina swore at the woman in suit in front of her"My girlfriend was murder and instead of doing your fucking job,you ask me who it was?!"she shout emphasizing the word me

"Miss Lopez we're doing everything we can"the woman started but stopped as soon as Santana smashed her fist against the table"You think if I knew who it was,I would be here?No,I would be there trying to find and kill him.This is the last time I tell you I don't know who it was!"

"Thank you"the woman murmured and opened the door letting Santana walk away.She felt disgust at the woman's carefree reaction,she was disgust at how they would just sit there without doing something!But mostly she was disgust to herself for not doing anything.

What could she do?The last thing left was returning to New York with Kurt and pretend everything is okay.She would continue working to a miserable job as a waitress Starlight Dinner,she would still not be talking to Rachel after the whole Funny girl thing(even though it had been years)and just continue without Dani...but she couldn't.

She walked back to her hotel room only to find the lock broken.You would probably expect her to come to an empty room,with Dany's bags all over the place but instead she watched them. Brittany slowly unwrapped the huge sign which had the word intervation written in the most childish,yet adorable,way.She was surprised to see all of them,some she wasn't quite familiar with yet she had heard like Jake Puckerman.Jake was the second from the Puckerman kids,also known as Mckinley's womanizers,he had one smaller sister and a bigger brother,Noah,from another mother.Santana barely knew him since she only had heard his name from Quinn,who accused him of pushing Marley into having sex with him.

Then there was also Rachel,who she wasn't expecting,she of course wasn't looking at Santana but she would however glance at Quinn and Noah.Speaking of Quinn,she and Brittany were the only ones who she actually expected but not with a sign.

"Santana this is an intervasion"Quinn announced as Brittany was pointing at the sign "Please tell me you won't sing about it"

"No,but we know how you're feeling and we're here to support you.Just name something and we'll do it"Brittany explained to her. Santana didn't think about it before answering,she knew what she needed,what she had to do"I want to go back to Mckinley"

"Okay we can go now or tom--" "Alone"Santana cut the blonde girl.She could see the sadness and worryness at Brittany's eyes as she spoke but there was nothing she could do"The only way I can find the killer is by going to the crime scene"

"Santana"the boy with the extreme gel amount told her"There is nothing you will find that the police hasn't.Plus the place is lockdown"

"Well Warbler this is why I'll go at night"she replied and threw her bag at the bed "We're coming too then"Quinn shout making everyone else(except Brittany and Rachel)glare at her"You're not going alone there,San"

"If the woman wants to go alone who are we to stop her?!"Sam yelled at her"Santana it was nice meeting you,I'll bring you flowers to the grave"he headed towards the door but was stopped from a dark skinned girl who smacked his head

"Quinn is right,you can't go alone.We've been together for years the right thing is to support you"

"Wait Aretha Franklin"a blonde girl snapped"Why would we help?Last time I checked five of us didn't know Santana or her girlfriend.Besides she is a bitch"

"Look who's talking"Santana murmured"I didn't ask for your help,Kitty"

"Too bad because you'll have it"a brunnete girl replied shyly.She was behind everyone and could easily not be noticed"We stick together,we're team"

And now,Santana knew they had already made their decision.If you took a close look at them you'd realize they were nothing extrordinary.No one knew what would happen next,damn it they didn't even know the game had started...


	3. Wade "Unique" Adams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unique's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how to write about Unique because...I don't like her at all.So this isn't exactly a friendly chapter for her...This is why I change some things(like her relationship with Marley)and keep a cannon(her liking Ryder)

 

They all waited for the blonde man,Sam,to come back.After having a plan made about how they would break into the school,Sam told them he could get the key.

The dark skinned girl looked over at Marley who was very worried while the boys,Jake and Ryder,were trying to cheer her up. Wade wouldn't lie,he felt anger towards his friend at the moment.Although she had broken up with Jake,he still had feelings for her and so did Ryder,yet Marley would reject them both.However it might was more envy than anger but Wade still believed she was taking advantage of them.After all she had developed a small crush on Ryder,he was a good guy and he needed to be treated fairly.

"Hold it there is a fucking cop in here!"Noah shout pointing at the blonde with the police officer's suit

"You guys it's me!"Sam replied"I got the keys

"How did you have that costume?"Wade asked"It came with my work"

"Stripper"Santana coughed while the blonde gave her a death glare"Not any stripper,THE stripper"

"Do you have the key?"another dark skinned girl asked as she sat next to Kurt"Yes I do"Sam replied proudly and handed to Santana"When I do my job I'm doing it right" And that was how the plan was formed...a bunch of teenagers in an abandoned school that was an ex crime scene...what could possibly go wrong?

_~Time skip~_

The dark had fallen,the kids were outside the Mckinley's building waiting for the right moment.Noah and Sam commected their hands so Rachel would go pass the fench,being the smallest one,and let them in.

"I don't think this is a good idea"Marley whispered to Wade"What if we get caught or something?" The boy smilled at his friend and patted her on the shoulder"We'll be okay but we got to stick together"The brunnete nodded slightly as she faked a smile

"Marls!"Ryder called the girl inside making Unique frown a bit.How come even after high school,Marley still had two wonderfull boys fighting over her?

"Okay we're spliting up,at least two people in one team.Got it?"Noah announced wrapping an arm around Quinn.The rest just nodded and made pairs,Wade and Marley of course were a team.Santana went with Brittany while Kurt joined Rachel.Mercedes picked Sam,Ryder went with Artie and Jake with Kitty.Leaving Tina with her ex boyfriend,Mike.

As the two girls were walking,Unique couldn't not notice Marley's gloomy expression"Are you okay?You know except from the whole breaking into a crime scene thing"

Marley chuckled at her friend before speaking"I'm fine,it's just weird being here again,with Jake"she whispered the last part to herself as she stopped outside the school's cafeteria

"I think Jake still likes you and so does Ryder.You should probably make up your mind"

"I don't need to make up my mind,I can't forgive Jake he cheated on me"she yelled in frusturation"I-I don't think I can trust him anymore and then there's R-Ryder who had been so nice to me but I don't know how to feel about him"

"Well until you decide you must stop playing with them"Wade murmured

"Play?You think I enjoy this?"

"You don't seem to hate it"

"You were the last person,I was expecting to hear that.You know me!"the brunnete shout in between sobs making her best friend feel bad at his mistake.

"Marl--"

"Save it"she replied and walked away

"I'm such an idiot"Unique whispered as a piercing sound came from the ceilling.She could see the smoke coming out as her head felt heavy and dizzy.It all went black from there....


	4. Tina Cohen Chang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina's Pov

"We shouldn't be here"the Asian brunnete cried"The Asians always die in the horror films!"

She wouldn't lie,Tina was scared of highschool since...well,always but imagine how more scary it gets when it was a crime scene! Having Mike there didn't really help,what if she got trapped somewhere with her ex?That would be a total nightmare.

"Hey look"Mike said putting her out of her thoughts,the girl looked inside the big room with its dusty piano,their choir room.

They both made their way to the back chairs and smiled"Remember I would sit here and you would be next to me?"Mike smiled as Tina blushed at the memory.

They were in love at the time and Tina continued to be even after the break up,what if at some point she had developed a crush on Blaine?Mike would always be the one.

"Tina I--"Mike didn't finish his sentence as an echoing scream spread throughout the building.

Tina started shaking and looked over at Mike,she was hoping it was all a dream,she didn't know what to do.It was the first time she had ever felt that afraid in her life.

"Stay here,I'll go check"

"Don't please"

"I have to"he replied and held her hand"You'll be okay Tina,I promise"and she believed him.She kept telling herself she would be okay but the seconds he was gone became soon minutes that felt like hours.A second scream was heard,only this time Tina recognised it immediately.It was Marley.

Tina got up and ran to the door,forgetting Mike's advice about staying here.She was leaving when she saw someone in front of her. "Brittany!Thank God you're here"

"What happened?I heard screaming"the brunnete replied worriedly.Her eyes were swollen,she must have been crying,Tina thought.

She didn't blame her though,last time something like that had happened was with the gun shot and poor Brittany was trapped alone in the bathroom.

"I don't know,Mike went to check it out.Where is Santana?"

"She and Quinn are looking for Rachel,she went missing"Brittany took a long pause and looked again at Tina"You think it was her scream?"

"I'm more worried about her being the cause"The two girls' minds were racing at the thought of the short brunnete being a killer "I'm gonna go find them"Brittany announced"Stay here in case they come back"

Tina nodded as the blonde girl left,though after a minute or so she went towards the exit.It was locked from the inside,someone had lock it. "We have a problem"Tina muttered as soon as she saw the shadow"The door is loc--"she stopped when she saw the knife at the bloody hand.

"What are you doing?" They were inches apart and the frozen knife had started melting "Please don't!"it was too late.

The blood was spilling all over her chest and the weapon was gone.Tina Cohen Chang,the second victim...


	5. Mike Chang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike's Pov

Run.Mike Chang didn't even know what was he doing,he would just run.Even if there was a murderer or something how was he supposed to fight him?He was a dancer not a fighter.

He fell to the ground after bumping into a certain blonde girl.It was no other than Brittany,the blonde rubbed her forehead but eventually got up.

"Brittany?What are you doing here?"

"I came for the screaming,Tina told me you left to check it out"she explained.Seconds after before Mike could even react,another scream was heard near by.The two of them run with all their power at the auditorium where they saw Marley shaking in front of them.

"Mar--"the Asian didn't finish his sentence as he saw Unique lying to the floor.Her eyes were wide open but she appeared to not have a pulse.

"What happened?"

"I-I left for a while a-and when I got b-back she was like that"

Mike went to check her for any bloodmarks as Brittany stood beside him.The blonde took Wade's hand and looked for pulse...at his elbow.

"Brit that's not whe--"

"Ssh!"she whispered"You think Marley did it?"

"What?"

"Why did she left him all alone?" Mike thought of it for a second,for the first time in Brittany's life she had actually a point.Yet,it was Marley we were speaking.It was true Mike didn't seem like the best character reader,he did spent after all his years at the back.But he knew enough to realize who was able for this and who wasn't.Saying Marley was a killer was like saying Brittany was evil,both impossible.

"Honestly?No,she's not capable for that"

The blonde smiled and nodded,since she knew she wasn't the sharpest knife she got along with what Mike believed.

The trio start moving,they had to find the others,at least those who were alive.Mike kept walking while his mind was running,his heart beat was fast and unstoppable.

He saw the lights at the choir room,the soft piano tune was playing Michael's Jackson Smooth Criminal.Brittany went in before Mike could stop her,they were all there.

Brittany hide her face in disgust and terror behind Santana.Marley had burried her face at Ryder's shirt while Quinn had a tear rolling down her face.Mike ran to Tina's dead body,the blood from her wrists was still there along with the stab in her chest.

Noah was the only one who did not look at the body,he was focused on something else.Right above the cd play player next to the piano,a number was drawn with blood.

The rest soon noticed,Santana felt sick at the whole sight.They were trapped here because of her,it wasn't their fault,yet now Wade and Tina were both dead.

Her phone vibrated,Unknown,she put it on speaker and took a deep breathe.

"Hello?"

_"I told you I was just getting started"_

"Who are you?What do you want?"Mike yelled in frusturation,he was still above Tina's body.He felt the hate in every inch of his spine.

_"Just a simple riddle"_

"I love riddles"Brittany whispered,through all the hate and the bads she still somehow kept her ignorance and inosence.

_"We have fourteen teenagers,eight die and nine live....question is:Who are those nines?"_

Quinn felt like killing who ever was behind this,for treating them like puppets.Her eyes were burning with rage and honestly,Noah's touch,who tried to calm her, only made her more angry.

"Are you one of those nine?"she finally said breaking the silence.The phone hang up without answering.


	6. Mercedes Jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercedes's Pov

 

Despair.Death.It all sounds very simillar right?In a way it is,death brings despair and despair brings death.

They were in groups,no one seemed safe and they were all completly forbidden to leave their partners.Quinn went with Noah,Brittany with Sam,Santana with Blaine,Tina with Mike,Ryder with Marley,Kitty with Artie,Jake with Kurt and Mercedes with Mike.

Mercedes felt pretty uncomfortable with the Asian boy,he was torn apart.The dark skinned girl kept quiet as the two of them walked,Sam's instructions were clear.They had to go to the lunch room and hopefully find some supplies,if the police didn't came to the crime scene they would probably stay here the whole weekend.Well,if nobody killed them.

"You're awfully quiet"the voice sounded so weird to her,so unfamiliar like it hadn't be heard for years.Now to be fair,Mercedes and Mike weren't exactly friends more like people who know each other.They of course had a very good relationship like everyone,Mercedes even had Mike to do a dance routine in one of her videos.

"I know you and it's weird not having you talk"the Asian boy explained as he kept his eyes straight to the hallway

"I-erm didn't think you're in the mood of talking"she answered akwardly"But I hope you're okay"

"Thanks but you don't need to worry about it"his words surprised her even more,Mike Chang was always in love with Tina,so she was expecting him to be devasted"Aren't you sad?She was the love of your life"

"I know but I'm more worried about us getting out of here" His voice came out quickly,which almost made her suspicious.Having very often Criminal minds marathons did not really help Mercedes' suspicpicious.

It didn't make sence,right?How would anyone react in someone they love dying?She didn't know and she didn't want to figure out but if Sam died,Mercedes knew for sure this wouldn't be her reaction.

 _Could he be the one--_ Her thoughts were cut as she faced her first true love.The one who was above the others,the one that almost got away from her reach...it felt like when they first meet all over again.

"Tots"her voice came as a whisper as she dragged the boy into the lunch room.

"You shouldn't eat that,who knows how long it's been here"Mike adviced

"Oh hell to the no,those are my tots!"

"Okay but you're gonna regret it after"he chuckled,the girl ignored him and grabbed a tot"Come on we gotta take some things"she told him after having eaten the crunchy ball of awesomeness and while grabbing some bottles of water.

They started moving,in every step her body felt heavier.She was sweating and panting while her throat was aching and burned.

"Cedes?Are you okay?"the boy said just about in time to catch her as she fell.She fought to breathe,her eyes had turn yellow as her lungs were giving her up.

It striked her,in the last moment it all seemed to fit.Maybe she wasn't crazy,maybe the guy they all never saw coming was the killer.

It would make sense,he didn't eat anything and he practically told her she would regret it.Not even to mention how he wasn't touched from Tina's death.Her vision was now nothing more than a blur. She saw the light but it wasn't white,it was red like blood.Made her even think,was she in hell?

Mike was no longer holding her,she could still see a little bit of him.Her eyes closed and re-opened again to face the blood all over her.

She was going to die... All of them would... Because the real killer's identity was beyond imagination...


	7. Sam Evans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's prespective on the situation and Mercedes' death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be short but...I'M GOING ON A SCHOOL TRIP NEXT SATURDAY!!!Super excited and busy so I'm doing my best to update

Sam,the blonde boy wasn't brave,no one expected him to be after all.Except from himself,he believed that being calm and fearless were the only thing that had left from them.

He saw as his partner,Brittany,had started to shake and sniffing her nose.Her eyes were pufy and red like she had been crying for hours,even if it was just minutes"Brit"he said but the blonde ignored him"Hey"he continued and shook her

"They are all going to die"she cried"Santana's gonna die,I feel it.Sam I can't lose her"the boy embraced the shorter blonde girl.

Sometimes it is better not saying anything.

"I can't"her last sobbing words came as a whisper but they had the same amount of pain.

After some seconds of silence he heard a movement from the boys' bathroom which caused him to jump off and put Brittany behind him.

"Shit!"Quinn shout after stepping out from the bathroom"You scared the hell out of me!"she yelled

"We scared you?"he questioned"Why are you even here?"

"Noah's in the bathroom,rules are not to leave our partners"she said in a duh way.

"Wow do not go in there"Noah said proudly as he left

"To get this straight,we might die but you are proud because we won't have a toilet"

"Yep pretty much"

Quinn rolled her eyes while Sam nodded,to be fair he expected that.The two girls and boys began to walk again,it was then when Brittany stopped in front of the entrance's walls.The terror was painted to her face and soon to everyone else's.Mostly Sam's.

"T-They a-re d-dead"Quinn stummered.

Mercedes' eyes had turned yellow and her throat was purple due to the lack of air.Mike on the other hand had his guts ripped off which were lying upon her.

"Sam"Brittany said softly but the boy didn't mind,he stay focused at Mercedes' lifeless body.He felt his heart had been stabbed with a thousand needles.

The love of his life was dead,reality hit him,Brittany was right.They were all gonna die,everyone he ever cared about,his brothers and sisters from different mother would all die.

Worst part was he didn't know the cause,who would do that?After all it had been clear the one behind all these was after the New Directions.

Santana,Kurt and Rachel rushed towards them.The trio had earlier heard some crying which they followed. Oh how they wished they hadn't...

"Cedes"Kurt whispered,the dark skinned girl was his best friend(well after Rachel)and now she was dead.

"I think this is bigger than we thought"the Latina whispered


	8. Kitty Wilde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty is going to make a tough call

_The pain_

The only thing she felt at the moment was the pain everywhere.Her heart was beating in the speed of light,she could swear it was ready to explode.

Her lungs were weak and she couldn't stand up.It was like her mind had been shook from its position after the trauma.

She could remember some things though,her walking with Artie and then feeling something crashing against the back of her head.She felt something,or someone,shaking her up but her eyes were too heavy to open.

"Kitty"the male voice whispered,she recognised the boy immediately due to his,lets face it,crappy immitations of practically everyone.

She groaned as she fought to stand up,Sam wrapped an arm around her and helped her get up"Easy there"

"W-Where is Artie?"

"I thought you knew"

"Do I look like I know?"she spat at him.Honestly the only thing she cared about that moment was where the brunnete boy was.

"Mercedes and Mike are dead"he said emotionless,Kitty could only mouth an oh.She knew well enough how the blonde boy felt for Mercedes,it was pretty obvious if you asked her,and sometimes it is better saying nothing.

"Kurt told us Jake is missing and now here you are lying on the floor and telling me that Artie is missing!"

The blonde was ready to say something,mostly yell at him only to make her feel better.If she could,she would break cause she was torn apart.But that's not what Kitty Wilde does,she is strong,she is a Cheerio,her role models would never do that and neither would she. The soft tune of Every breathe you take could be heard from her back pocket.Normally she would answer immediately but seeing the unknown number it was odd.

"Don't answer it"Sam said"It might be him"

"How do you know it is a he?"

"I-I guess"he muttered,the girl simply nodded and went to put the phone back to her pocket.It was then when Sam grabbed his neck and groaned.The girl was taken by surprise and took a closer look to the boy's neck.Some blood was running like he was hit.

Her phone rang once more but this time she answered it"H-Hello?"

 _"Don't avoid my calls next time"_ a raspy voice said,it was the same that had called Santana.

"What do you want?"she asked this time sharply showing no fear.If she knew something from thrillers was that she needed to be brave.

" _Lets play a game,take your blonde friend and go to the dancing room"_

"What if I don't?"

_"You don't want to know"_

The boy and girl nodded and began to walk.The dancing room had been build at the last years back when Kitty was doing her last year.It was a big white room with wooden floor and a mirror to divide it into three smaller rooms.It was quite funny at the time since you could see what was going behind the mirror but the one who was behind it couldn't.

It was different now,Kitty's gaze first landed on a small maze that led inside the two smaller rooms.Only when she and Sam lifted their eyes,they saw Jake and Artie tied in two chairs one in each room.

_"Let me explain,see there are two 'hallways' that lead inside the rooms, one line for one room.Inside there are some really dangerous animals,called tarantulas.The only thing that is between them and your friends are three small doors.You answer my questions correct and the doors remain close,you answer wrong and one door opens."_

Sam gulped and went in front of Jake's line,Kitty did the same for Artie.

_"Question number 1 for Sam,How can you add eight 8's to get the number 1,000?Only use additions"_

Sam thought of it for a while,he started sweating.The boy was by himself not the sharpest knife but this was hard by itself! "I don't know!Seven!"

"Wrong answer"the first door to Jake's line opened wide as three tarantulas went in.

_"Question number 2 for Kitty,two fathers and two sons sat down to eat eggs for breakfast. They ate exactly three eggs, each person had an egg. The riddle is for you to explain how"_

"I-I don't know"she whispered,her heart almost broke when the door to Artie opened.She felt the tears running and she wanted to scream.

_"Question number 3 for Sam,what digit is the most frequent between the numbers 1 and 1,000?"_

"Zero!"he shout

 _"Wrong answer"_ the voice whispered" _Question number 4 for Kitty,What digit is the least frequent between the numbers 1 and 1,000?"_

"Um five?No nine!"she wasn't sure about anything any more,as the second door opened she could only think of one thing:Artie could die.

_"Wow you really suck at this.Last question for Sam,In a certain country ½ of 5 = 3. If the same proportion holds, what is the value of 1/3 of 10 ?"_

Sam started to shake,his eyes had turned red.Kitty saw him as he tried to fight and stand at his feet.

"T-Three"the boy whispered before falling down.Kitty ran to get his pulse,his heard had stopped and the last door opened.The animals ran to Jake,there was still hope is what Kitty thought.But three seconds later one of them stabbed him.

_"Last question Wilde,remember his life is depending on your answer...A merchant can place 8 large boxes or 10 small boxes into a carton for shipping. In one shipment, he sent a total of 96 boxes. If there are more large boxes than small boxes, how many cartons did he ship?"_

That was when she remember her father telling her the exact same riddle.Yet her head was buzzing loud and the memory was nothing more than a blur.

"I'm gonna get you out"she whispered,tears were now running from her eyes"11 cartons"she breathed"and 96 boxes"

The line went dead,the door remained close.Kitty took a deep breathe and leaned against the mirror.

Sam and Jake were dead....

Artie was alive....

And Kitty was forever traunatised...


	9. Noah Puckerman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puck's Pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a bit of Quick....which I don't like.This isn't a Quick story(or a couple-ish),besides Faberry is going to be implied as endgame.

It was quiet for him.A kind of dead silence you would never want to experience,his world came crushing down. Blaine and Kurt smashed the mirrors and helped Artie out.Kitty and Marley were crying while Brittany was sobbing looking at Sam Evan's dead body.

Noah kneeled down to his brother,he was actually gone.Someone had taken him away and the worst part is he couldn't do anything. "Noah"Quinn breathed kneeling next to the boy,he didn't speak.He was fighting with the tears ready to run from his eyes.

"Is it going to be alright?"was the only thing he managed to stummer.It felt like a knife to his heart,last time he had felt like that was when Finn died.

"No"she told him"It's never gonna be alright but you'll survive no matter what" It was hard to admit it but she right.Things weren't going to be okay,damn it they might as well get worse than now.

Noah needed to find the one who did this,only the thought of being in the same room with that person made him sick.He tried to think who could do this to his brother? And then the answer hit him...

"You son of bitch!"he shout as he grabbed Ryder's collar"You did this to my brother"The boy fought to get free as Marley and Santana yelled to Puck to stop.

"He didn't do it!"Rachel shout"Kurt and I were with him during the murders"

"I don't bite it"

"Noah please"Quinn pleaded"Look at him,do you really believe he would do all this over a girl?"

The boy sighed and let go,falling back to his knees"I don't know what I'm doing"

"Can you guys give us a moment?"Quinn whispered,the rest nodded as they exit except Rachel. She grabbed Quinn's arm and looked her in the eyes with a sad look"I'll be fine"Quinn replied"I promise"

The short brunnete nodded and left Noah alone with the blonde.

"I know it hurts"

"No you don't"he said sharply"You'll never realize the pain of losing someone you love"the boy's words came out before realizing what he had said.

"Oh really?"Quinn shout in frusturation"Well I guess you're right because I didn't lose Finn!I didn't lose Mercedes,Mike,Tina and Sam!I am not even afraid I will lose the rest of us!"

"Quinn I di--"

"I know exactly what you meant!"she cried"Just because you're sad about Jake's death it doesn't mean you can take your pain on the rest of us!If this is going to end I need to know you're on my side!"

"I am"he whispered and held her hand"I'm sorry,okay?I am on your side,I want us to get out of here safe"he explained"I just need some time to--"

The boy was caught off by the blonde's lips on his"W-What was that for?"

"I figured out we might die so what the hell"


	10. Rachel Barbara Berry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel's point of view

_Anger_

Anger comes with grief,anger means trying to find who to blame.Anger means to wonder what went wrong,anger is the most powerfull feeling of all.

She didn't know why she felt anger.There were just so many things going through her mind,Mercedes was planning on a new Cd,at least that was what Kurt had told her.

Tina had a found a very good paying job and was moving to New York,meanwhile Mike was following his dreams about becoming a famous dancer.She remembered the asian boy telling them about being in a video called If you are in a shell,though since it had nothing to do with her she choose to ignore it.

Sam didn't really have any plans from what she had heard.On second thoughts he might had,so might Jake and Unique.

It made her feel angry about herself for how little she knew about those people she called family.If she only knew she would have known everything.

Maybe not knowing was better,when Finn died she was crashed,not knowing meant to being attached.

To all these,there was a different kind of anger,there was hate.She had suddenly felt hate towards no other than Noah Puckerman. She didn't know why,could not really tell why she felt like that for the boy.They were some kind of Jew-friends after all during high school.

That was her dirty little secret...she actually suspected him,that's why she wouldn't let Quinn alone with him.At that point she suspected everyone except the blonde,Kurt and of course Brittany.

Since Kurt was her best friend and had no reasons to do it and Brittany was way too pure and stupid for something like this.However when it came to Quinn,she couldn't see her behind all these,not that she wasn't capable quite the opposite.

Quinn Fabray would never be a murderer and Rachel Berry would put her life on it.Noah just wasn't that kind of guy,he had the ways and he had the strength.What if he didn't have the mind?He could easily have being playing the brainless womanizer all those years.

"What is taking them so long?"she muttered while doing circles outside the choir room.

"Maybe they're making out"Santana replied snarkily"Wanky"

The short brunnete felt even more anger for some reason,she didn't trust the boy and she was sure of it.

"Are you okay?"she heard Kitty asking Artie who was scratching his neck,the boy simply nodded.

As the seconds passed she noticed Artie scratching himself again and again,it made her curious so she took a closer look.

The boy looked puzzled at her actions but the girl ignored him and looked his neck. It was covered in blood and some kind of liquid,there was a big opening at the boy's head it made her want to throw up. Blaine saw her expression and went to see what was going on.The boy gasped and soon everyone were looking at Artie,though he was the only one who had no idea what they were looking at.

Quinn and Noah exit the choir room which made Rachel sigh in relief the girl was alive.The blonde went next to Rachel to get a good look at Artie's injury.

"Indian Ornamental"Quinn whispered

"Quinn this is not a good time to order food!"Brittany told the girl.

"No it's a spider,a tarantuala to be exact.We learned it my second year on Yale,apparently our teacher had a thing for spiders."

"Is he gonna be okay?"Kitty asked

"If we get out,he will"Quinn answered"We need to move fast"

And that was she knew,whoever did this was not an everyday american physcho.It was more than this,whoever was doing this had planned every detail perfectly.Whoever was doing this was seeking out revenge...revenge from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think is the killer?Like seriously,I'm interested


	11. Artie Abrams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artie is saying goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since there are like six more chapters...there will be quite some deaths

He was getting weaker.Every breathe he took meant less to him than the other,it only meant more pain and more suffering.

Maybe that was it after all...giving up is always easier.Sure,he was a fighter,he has always been in a fighter.But he was exhausted,not from the spider's venom but from his life.

From the very beginning he was called to fight,he fought the accident and he fought the bulling.

Since fighting hadn't really payed off,it wouldn't hurt giving up.What was lose anyway?

Looking at his side,he saw the blonde standing next to him.She kept looking towarda the door then glance to his side.

It felt unfair for him,he was nothing more than a burden.If the psycho came right there,Kitty would most likely die to help him.

He sighed as he tried to move,the venom had paralyzed every single part of his body.

"Hey easy there"Kitty instructed as she took his hand helping him to move some inches further"Do not push yourself"

"If I didn't,I wouldn't breathe"he joked in a sarcastic way.Oh how true this was.

"You know you're amazing right?"he added

The girl blushed"I don't think this is the best time to flirt"

It might be the last

"Just thought you should know"he smiled"So how has your life been?"

"You honestly want to know?"

"It's better than sitting in silence"

"Um okay,I actually got a cheerleading scholarship"she smiled,it was a genuine smile that he hadn't seen it a while.

"It was one of my dreams and I can't believe I actually got one.Next week I'm gonna go visit my parents in Florida and I'm just really looking forward to it"

That was the kind of plans he didn't have.Kitty couldn't die,she had something to live for,she had everything to live for.

His eyes closed,he needed to rest but the girl continued speaking.He could still hear her,he would still smile.

"I think he's gonna propose but"she stopped in the middle of her sentence before closing her eyes"I don't think he's the one"

She chuckled a little bit"It's funny how you somehow never knew you had met your soulmate until you lose--"she stopped and looked at him.

His eyes closed and his hand had stayed still,holding hers.She smiled at herself,he could feel she did.

But the seconds had passed and his heart had finally started to giving up.

"So what does that mean?"she whispered but he didn't answer.Although he wanted to,he was unable to open his mouth or eyes.

"Artie?"she repeated but the boy just stayed there.She went to get his pulse,there was nothing left.

The boy died...

The girl cried...

Until her tears finally dried...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short I know,but sad,I can't believe I keep killing off good characters.


	12. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt stays with Kitty...it doesn't end well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are so going to hate me for this

It was sad.

At some point there was nothing more to say than...it's sad.After all it was purely sad,sure you could add more to it such as devastating,tragedy and more.But now only sad is what it came out from his and everyone else's mouth.

Quinn,Noah,Santana and Ryder went to try to pick up the lock.Puckerman had quite the past to it so,maybe they could finally make it out. Blaine,Rachel and Marley made patrol,make sure no one was there beside them.That left Kurt for the most difficult job...being with Kitty.

At least having Brittany there would break the akward silence,the blonde would occasionally brag about her cat's achievements. It wasn't too much but it was enough.Kurt didn't know Kitty well,he had barely ever spoken to her but he knew she was a bitch everyday.This meant she would offend him even more than Santana did but now was different.Now he just saw her quiet,staring at the wall.

"Kitty"he whispered"Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?"she spat,her eyes wouldn't look at him,her voice was emotionless with eyes empty.

"I know it hurts"

"No you don't"she almost shout"You'll never know how it is to losing someone you love.You'll never know how it is to see the person you love next to you and within seconds he is just...gone"the tears were streaming down her face.

"I n-need a moment"she stummered and left.Kurt stayed behind with Brittany for some minutes or so.The gym reminded him of school years,not the best memories he had.

"She's been missing for a while"Brittany whispered"We should go find her"

Kurt sighed at the blonde before speaking"Look I'll go find her,stay here in case she comes back"

The blonde nodded before opening and closing her mouth"Brit I promise I'll be back"

"Just stay safe"

The boy smiled and headed to the girls' bathroom,he saw nothing and sighed once more.She couldn't have disappeared right? He continued walking until he stepped outside the choir room.It was locked,he remembered passing it earlier but it was wide open.He looked inside and saw Kitty's body lying on the floor.

He screamed and shout with every piece of his heart and soul,he fought to unlock the door but nothing seemed to work.

His phone rang,the calming sound of Defying Gravity played slowly.He saw the unknown number and if he had learned anything it was that the killer had a weird fettish with phones.

"Hello?"

 _"Hello Kurt"_ the raspy voice greeted _"Ready for the game?"_

"I'm not gonna play any stupid game with you!"

_"You see Kurt,you aren't the one who is playing.You're the one who's listening..."_

The line went dead for some seconds until he heard a sound coming from the choir room.Kitty looked around puzzled but picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

 _"You know what is funny?"_ the voice chuckled" _You could have done something to save him"_

"N-no I--" Kurt knew what the unsub did.He knew how this would go and he fought once more to open the door.

 _"It's funny because he actually cared about you,can't tell why,but he did.Now he is dead and that's on you"_ Kitty cried more as she wrapped her arms around herself.Kurt tried to speak he kept trying to get her to see him.

"Please stop it"

_"Nah I won't.But you can"_

And that's when he knew it was now or never... "Please,please open"

_"Open the piano,you'll find a gun.Press the trigger and everything will end"_

Kitty stared at the blank for once more,she did it.She took the gun from the piano and put it against her forehead"I'm sorry I couldn't save you"she whispered

"Kitty don't!"

**_Sometimes before it gets better...._ **

**_The darkness gets bigger..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But I promise it WILL get better


	13. Blaine Anderson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine realises something...but what if it is too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter,I know.But I need to study for finals and I'm doing my best :-)

It's funny

The world is funny,well not like hahaha funny,more like crazy phycotic funny.Blaine Devon Anderson found the whole situation outraging.

He wanted to scream,to do something anything that would make a difference.He just sat down while Brittany cried in Santana's arms,Marley was sobbing along with Ryder.Rachel and Quinn were obviously sad,even having spent so little time with the blonde and Noah just smashed his fist on the table.

Meanwhile Kurt sat in silence,he was torn and broken.He had just witnessed Kitty commiting suicide and Blaine couldn't do anything.Damn he wanted to hold him so bad,tell him everything would be okay.

It only took him some seconds to realize what big lie this was.Nothing would be okay,all those people,their friends died today.No one was safe anymore...

"The sun is rising"Quinn muttered as everyone looked at her"If we're lucky the police will be here in some hours"

"Yes if"Kurt murmured.The brunnete boy didn't speak,it was probably better if he just let it go. He sighed once more and headed to the bathroom.Luckily the water hadn't been cut off,he threw some at his face.Just making sure this wasn't a dream.

"Blaine"he heard that known voice calling his name.It felt like the first time he ever heard him calling for him,the love of his life,the irony of their meeting.

"What are you doing?"his voice was soft almost came as a whisper"Just trying to cope with everything"

"If you find a way,let me know"

"How do you do this?"

"Do what?"

"You're broken I can tell but somehow you can pull me up together"

Kurt blushed and looked away.Why had they even broke up in the first place?The thought occured on Blaine's mind,they were just so perfect for e--oh right...he was a pig. No,that wasn't exactly his friends' believed,it was what himself believed.He had cheated on him,he had broken Kurt so many times.The only good thing on his life had been damaged and it was all on him.

"You're smiling"Blaine blurted out"I haven't seen that in a while"

"I always smile when I'm with you"

Blaine felt his cheeks heatened up once more as he smiled"Blaine if this is the end I want you to know that I love you.Even after everything I love you and I will wait for you"

"I love yo--"he was cut off by the boy pressing his lips against his"Had to get it out of my system"Kurt chuckled"I'll see you outside"

Blaine just stood there,smiling like an idiot when he felt something sharp on his head... It all went black from there


	14. Marley Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get out of hand

She took a closer look at everyone around her.There were Ryder,Noah and Kurt from the boys,along with Blaine who was in the bathroom.Then there were her,Rachel,Quinn,Santana and Brittany.That made nine survivors...

That made nine survivors!

"Guys!"Marley shout,it was a voice mixed with tears and laughter"We're nine"

"How is that a good thing?"Brittany asked"Doesn't it mean that almost ten people died?"

"No she's right"Ryder smiled"The voice said nine survivors,I think no one else is going to die"

"But what if the killer is included too?"Quinn questioned"Wouldn't that mean that someone else has to die?"

"It's only a matter of time for us to leave"Santana replied"We're all together so he won't have the chance"

And with that,a thought came to their minds "Blaine"Kurt whispered as he ran along with the others in the bathroom area.Marley saw Blaine covered in blood,she didn't know if he was alive or not,at the time they were all focused on something else.

"Unique?"Marley's voice came out as a whisper and the girl panicked qhile staring her bloodfull hands"It was you.You did this to us!"

"Freeze"the light fell into their eyes,it all happened in a flash after that.Brittany was crying while Noah and Quinn struggled to hold Kurt.The boy was shouting as the paramedics took Blaine away.Ryder and Santana were talking to the police while Marley just stood there in silent.

She remembered every little detail after,the exact questions she was asked,the look in Wade's eyes as he was being taken away. The fame soon followed

> **_Mckinley's killer caught_ **
> 
> **_The nine survivors are giving us the details of the night_ **
> 
> **_The families are mouring for the loss of their children_ **
> 
> **_Wade Adams convicted for life_ **
> 
> **_Blaine Anderson still struggling for his life_ **

It all had different titles but the same story,the same people lying on the backround.She never forgot and she will probably never will.

She was walking on the dark roads back from Lima Beans with a cup of coffee on her hand when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Hey beautiful"_

"I wonder who that may be"she laughed and went through hed purse

_"Come on you can guess who I am right?"_

"Sure...you're Jasper?"

_"No"_ the man laughed

"Nick?"

_"You better be messing with me"_ he muttered _"Who is even Nick?"_

"I made him up,Lynn"she laughed at him"You really think I didn't know it was you?"

_"Nothing would surprise me anymore"_

The two of them laughed but stopped when a breaking sound was heard from Marley's apartment.

_"What was that?Marls where are you?"_

"Relax,probably Snow broke something" Snow was Marley's dog,she had just gotten him so she wasn't surprised by him being clumpsy.

_"What if someone's there?"_

"You watch too much TV?"

_"Just don't hang up,killers never attack when you're on the phone"_

The girl smiled at his adorable-ness and opened the door.She saw her standing there with handcuffs and prisoner's clothes.

"Marley"she breathed.

The brunnete froze on her position,in order to open the door she had removed the phone from her ear and placed it on her palm.Slowly she put it on the desk for Ryder to hear.

"U-Unique,what are you doing in my house?"she questioned loud and clear for Ryder to hear it"Marley I want to talk with you"

"Well lets talk,I promise I won't try anything"the girl sat on the couch next to Unique"What do you want to talk about?"

Unique was obviously taken aback by the girl's behavior,what she didn't know was that Marley was trying to dial the emergency number.

Unfortunately the phone dropped from her hand making a loud noise.The two girls stared at each other waiting for the other to move.Marley travelled with her gaze until it landed on the kitchen's knife.

She got up and went for it....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Jk kidding.We have 3 more chapters to go.


	15. Ryder Lynn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ryder realizes that Marley is in trouble he must do whatever he needs to do to save her.

Everything were over...

He was finally happy,in peace like everyone else.It was time for everyone to get back to their ordinary lives,well not really.

Apparently if you had survived a tragedy like that,you became instantly famous.Every newspaper,every show on tv,every youtube video,facebook's,twitter's and tumblr's post were only about that.

It wasn't ideal but it was a finish.

That was his thought every night,it kept him busy from thinking his dead and alive friends.He only kept in touch with Marley,he barely knew the rest and he wasn't planning to get to know them right now.

After all she understood,she had lost as many people as he.Though he was not as surprised as she about Wade doing the murders.He never forgave the boy for catfishing him,but murder?No he didn't expect that.

And then disaster strike...

 _"You watch too much Tv."_ Marley joked from the other line.He would always call at least once a day to check her,it was like a hobby to both of them.

"Just don't hang up"he replied"Killers never attack when you're in the phone."

He heard the girl laughing as she opened the door.There was a little bit of silence making him worried"Marley"

He knew that voice,he knew it pretty damn well.Wade was in Marley's house...

 _"U-Unique w-what are you doing here,in my house?"_ he luckily heard Marley speaking again.Her voice seemed to becoming further with every second until...it went dead.

He grabbed his keys and ran to the street.He dialed the only person he could think would help...Quinn Fabray.Everybody had given their phone numbers in case anything happened and at the time,she might as well be the only reasonable.

_"Hello?"_

"Quinn!It's Ryder!"

_"Oh Ryder,how--"_

"Wade escaped!"

_"What?!How?"_

"I don't know,he is in Marley's house.Just call the police"

_"Wait where are you going?"_

"In her house"

_"Don't make something stupid!He might kill you!"_

"If I wait for the police to come,Marley might be dead!"he shout in frusturation and hang up.He saw her apartment and stormed in.

_Please let the key still be here_

He begged and lift the little doormat.He quickly took the key and opened the door.

Marley was on the floor and Wade was next to her. Ryder's world came crushing down at that point.He pushed Wade and punched him.No,no he had lost too much because of this guy.

Wade grabbed the kitchen's knife and went to attack Ryder,he got the boy's hand"You left me no choi--"he didn't finished his sentence. A gun fire was heard,it made the time stopped for everyone.Wade fell to the ground,holding on to his stomach,when he removed his hand he saw the blood.

"Marley!"Ryder shout and hugged her"Ouch"she said holding her head"Are you okay?"

"Well I do have a lack of air"she stummered causing the boy to let go"But I think I'll be fine"

So here is our story's end,a happy ending if you ask me.But no,this was far from over....


	16. Lucy Quinn Fabray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn's nightmare doesn't seem to be ending any tine soon

Time...

What is really time?It seemed like a power but truth was...it was nothing more than another weakness.

The time she spent to call 991 seemed like ages and the time that went by for her to call the rest like centuries.She first found Noah who said he would pick her up in his way.She reached for Santana who grabbed Brittany and left for Marley's house.

She called Kurt but said he couldn't come,Blaine was having a surgery and he just couldn't leave him. That left only one person to call...

"Pick up,pick up"she whispered as the phone rang.

"You called Rachel Berry,I can't talk right now so leave your message"

"Dammit Rachel!"she shout in frusturation and threw the phone in the couch.What if Wade had killed Marley and Ryder?What if he had gotten Rachel?Well that was almost impossible but that what if tortured Quinn.

She dialed again and listened to the same message,then again and again and again. Noah texted her to come down,they sat in silence in the car.He was focused on the road and she on her phone.

_Where are you?_

_Answer me I've been calling you!_

_Rach please_

_It's important_

_Are you okay?_

_Berry don't make me come over your house!_

_If you've ever been my friend,pick up._

_Do it before I die from worry!Please,Rach,please_

But she wouldn't answer.No matter what she tried she could not reach for the brunnete and that killed her.Noah extended his hand for her to reach it"We're here"

"I-I don't know"

"We can do this"he whispered softly while leaving the car.The paramedics were running back and forth and the police had surrounded the building.

Quinn saw Brittany and Santana near the building,they ran to each other.Noah asked them what happened and Quinn stared at the scenery.

Two doctors were dragging away a covered body which made her fear for the worst.Ryder was being questioned by the police,his right arm was tight up with a band aid.

Marley was luckily in the ambulance and people were checking her head.It meant only one thing...Wade,Unique,whoever this guy was considered to be...was dead.They were free,finally free and not scared.

She heard her phone ring and immediately answered"Hello?"

_"Q-Quinn"_

"Kurt?"she asked"W-What happened?"

_"His heart stop"_

"What?"her voice came as a whisper as everything stopped moving.Brittany,Santana and Noah stared at the blonde waiting for her to talk.

 _"Quinn,they're losing him"_ the boy cried from the other line.It made her heart break.

"We'll be there in some minutes"

She didn't even had to explain the rest,they just drove and drove until they lost the road.As Brittany held her crying unicorn,Noah told him everything would be okay.Santana didn't speak,she was not good at it,but god she was broken too.

Quinn's phone rang one more time,she hoped it was Rachel,it had to be.

"Rach?Thank God you called,Wade is dead and Marley is in the hospital.R-Ryder is in the police station and Blaine"she stopped herself from speaking before sighing"his heart stop."

_"Well that's all very interesting Quinn.But I'm  not Rachel"_

Her heart suddenly froze at the voice,this was definetly not Rachel.

 _"So love,would you like to play hide and seek?"_ the male voice chuckled _"You'll hide and I'll seek"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I find the last line creepy?  
> Yes,yes I did..........
> 
> One more chapter to go


	17. Brittany Susan Pierce(Epilogue)

To say a story has a happy ending,it would be a lie.Brittany stayed her whole life believing in happy endings,waiting for them to come but they never did.

"W-Why are you leaving?"the blonde choked in between sobs as she asked her best friend"Y-You cant,e-everything are going g-great.B-Blaine i-is going t-to be fine.We can live happily ever after"

It was stupid,if anyone was asked what they believed that would be their answer.Who would be so naive to believe in a happy ending?

"I know"Quinn whispered"Brit you're gonna be okay.You will get Santana,Noah will have a job in the army,Marley and Ryder wil get married,Rachel is gonna be a Broadway Star and Blaine will wake up and he and Kurt are gonna get marry and have lots of kids"the blonde teared up a little bit"But I can't stay"

"W-Why?"

"I just need some time,away from everything"she whispered and hugged her"I'm gonna miss you and everyone else.You tell them that,okay?"

"Okay"and with that Quinn got up in her plane for England.Brittany was left there in silent,she walked back to the hospital.Kurt was talking to Blaine holding his hand. The brunnete boy woke up today and Kurt was overjoyed.Noah was also happy for his friends and so was Santana.No one had seen Rachel in some days so it was a surprise she came today.

"Brit?Where were you?"Kurt asked.Brittany didn't answer,she just sat in one of the chairs ready to cry.Santana realized what happened,she sat next to Brittany and put an arm around her.

"You can't break the unholy trinity"Santana whispered crying"No one can"

Rachel looked at her in disbelief"No"she breathed"She wouldn't,she didn't even say goodbye"

"Aparently that's the hardest part"

Rachel held back the tears and stormed out almost hitting Marley who was coming in with Ryder"Hey,we heard you woke up"Marley smiled

"Did we miss something?"

"A lot"Noah murmured and grabbed his stuff"I'm gonna take a walk"

Brittany drove back to her house.Kurt and Santana stayed with Blaine,Ryder and Marley went to her apartment to pack everything since Marley would stay with Ryder for a while.

Brittany took a deep breathe and stood in front of a door.She opened it slowly and made her way to her basement.There she found a box,nothing fancy,Mckinley's yearbook.She went through the pages,saw all of the photos and everything...until she land on her journal.

_Dear Journal,_

_This is the first time I'm writing to you.Lord Tubbington and I got in a fight so I would really like to talk to you.I'm trying for the Cheerios,I know what you're thinking.But no it's not the cereals._

She laughed at the little cute memory and read some pages after.

_Dear Journal,_

_The Unholy Trinity...nice huh?Quinn found it.Quinn is like my best friend,she bought me ice cream!Then there's Santana,she is a unicorn!People think she's a bitch but she really isn't._

The unholy Trinity...oh the memories

_Dear Journal,_

_It's been some time since we joined Glee Club,don't tell anyone but...I like the people here.I think we're gonna be friends forever._

Brittany now read with passion every single one of the words written.

_Dear Journal,_

_I'm in love with Santana.She is my true love...and Quinn returned to the Glee Club!San was right,we are the unholy trinity and nothing can stop us_

The words kept going and the pages never end....

_Dear Journal,_

_Santana and I broke up.Nothing else matters_

And that was when her eyes had become puffy.All the pages after were talking about how much she missed Santana.

_Dear Journal,_

_I'm smart,people say I'm a genius.So I'm leaving Mckinley,there's nothing there for me right?_

_Dear Journal,_

_I don't like it here,every second of my life is Maths.I have no friends,people bully me,they say I'm stupid.I hate it when people call me stupid.I've tried to talk to Santana.She sees a new girl named Dani and Quinn is happily at Yale.I haven't talked to neither of them for three months...journal...I miss dancing,I miss my friends,I miss my life..._

Brittany was crying and started to rip off the pages and throw them away,every dear Journal was gone...except one.

_Dear Journal,_

_It's their fault.I didn't know then,but I know now.Maths have helped me see what I am,I'm just a number.But you know what is fascinating about it?The Numbers...they have been helping humanity since the start.Everyday we use them but we never appreciate them.What are the numbers?_

_That,we shall never know...I tend to believe they are like humans,different shapes and values.Back then the times were different,we appreciated the number's value but now?_

_Now,after using them after taring them apart we just continue our lifes while abusing them.As I look to my life,I realize how the numbers symbolize me and now...they'll see what I'm capable of.I'm gonna make them pay and soon,I'm gonna have my happy ending._

_I'll get my life back_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel is gonna be out in a while,it will be called Six and the characters will be from TMR with a little bit of mentioning from the Glee characters.Yes,yes I know most of you aren't interested...but in case you didn't realize it...it's trilogy which means two things:  
> 1.There is going to be another book with the Glee characters that survived.  
> 2.Brittany didn't call Quinn in the last chapter.So,in the last book of the trilogy you'll find out more about Brit's past.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean to say Unique wasn't a girl.I just put it from Santana's prespective.It does not express my views on the subject.


End file.
